Cowboy Mistletoe
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: James Storm is trying to get into the holiday spirit. But he takes it to far with the mistletoe. *One Shot*


_**The Cowboy Mistletoe. **_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. **_

_**A/N: A random Christmas one shot that popped into my head. I felt kind of bad because I kept leaving Jimmy James out of them, so I had to do it. I only own Ajay that's it.**_

James Storm was at the Impact Zone the tapings for the week after Christmas and he was in a festive a mood. He was blaming most of it on Ashton Reso, a smile formed on his face when he thought of his pixie like troublemaking best friend. Ashton since he had meet her had been big on Christmas. From decorating the Team Canada house to making Christmas cookies and his favorite to having mistletoe hanging around the house or in the doorway of the locker room.

James snickered to himself remembering the time that she and Mollie force Chris Harris and Bobby Roode to kiss cheeks because they were both underneath the mistletoe at the same time. He got lucky a couple of times, getting to kiss both Ajay and Mollie. Those memories gave the cowboy an idea. He turned on his heel and went to wardrobe.

"Has anyone seen James?" Mollie Jarrett asked. "Not since last night." Ashton answered from where she was sitting on the bench with her fiancé. "We really need to find him a woman." Chris Sabin whined. "You are just cranky because he ruined our alone time last night." Ashton stated as she pinched his cheek. "First time in weeks we are alone and he shows up and ruins it.' Chris whined again. "Oh real mature man whining like bitch." Daniels stated. Ashton sent a harsh glare at Daniels while she held her fiancé back on the bench. Tessa Chandler laughed seeing that both Daniels and Chris had backed down. They were both so wrapped it wasn't even funny.

They all heard the singing at the same time, "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night under the mistletoe last night." "Is that James?" Steve asked. "Yep." Ashton, Mollie and Bobby answered having being the only three hear James sing. "So we be afraid?" Lisa asked. "Yes, be afraid be very afraid. Only bad comes out of this." Ashton stated. Mollie nodded her head agreement.

The door swung open and James walked into the room. "Merry Ho-Ho ladies and gents." James stated. Ashton, Mollie, Tessa and Lisa all exchanged a look before they started laughing. "Is he wearing mistletoe?" Steve asked as AJ and Daniels titled their heads to the side nodding their heads. "Girls we got that match." Lisa stated motioning for Mollie, Ajay and Tessa to follow her. "Hold on you know the rules, ya'll are passing underneath the mistletoe, you have to pay the toll.' James stated pointing to his lips.

Lisa rolled her eyes and pecked his lips as she walked carrying Poison and her tag title belt. "Go ahead Tessie, you are the second oldest here." Ajay smirked. Tessa turned and glared at her team mate who just smirked at her, "Do it mustn't keep the cowboy waiting." Steve and AJ watched though narrowed eyes as Tessa pecked his lips too and left the room. "Pixie it's your turn." James said gleefully he was really enjoying this. Ashton rolled her eyes and pecked his lips and slid out of from underneath his arm. She waited in the hallway for Mollie.

"What are you doing James?" Bobby asked once all the women were out of their ear shot. "What does it look like Bobby man? I am getting into the Christmas sprit." James answered, before he turned to Chris, "And you have your fiancée to thank for that." "Why did I have a feeling that it had to do with her?" Chris questioned. James shrugged, "Because you are used to her tricks by now." "That's probably it." Chris answered. "Where are you going now?" Steve asked as James walked out of the locker room. "To find more girls to kiss." James answered.

Mollie, Ajay, Tessa and Lisa all walked backstage after they had won their match and had to flatten themselves against the wall as Sarita and Taylor Wilde went running by followed closely by James who was yelling after them, "HEY GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS! I HAVE THE MISLETOE!" all four women started laughing. "That's our cowboy." "How come I have feeling that we are going to bail him out of trouble?" Ashton asked. 'Because he is the male version of you that's why." Tessa answered. "Oh that's why." Ashton agreed.

Sure enough the girls and Bobby had to go bail him out of trouble with the Beautiful People who didn't take the cowboy lightly. "Moll, they don't like me.' James whined while the Yummi Girls handled the Beautiful people. "Awe, now that pout can rival Joey's." Ashton stated with a grin. James had his lower lip stuck out in a pout as he kicked dejectedly at the ground. 'Oh come on Jimmy, I am sure ODB will let you kiss her without a problem." Ashton stated as she and Mollie pulled the cowboy down the hall towards where they had seen ODB at.

"So wait!" Bailey Adair shouted three days later, "You mean to tell me that James kissed all four of you girls and then tried kissing the rest of the women on the roster?" "It's true." Ashton answered, "I think he kissed Kong." "Please Tink tell me that you took away the mistletoe?" Petey Williams asked. "I did after he kissed me the second time." Ashton answered. Just as she finished her sentence, James Storm busted into the Detroit home of Chris Sabin and Ashton Reso, "HEY BAY-BAY! COME KISS A COWBOY!"

A/N: EH! I think it sounder better in my mind. Oh well.


End file.
